


Winter Solstice

by hypnias



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Cute Kids, F/M, Gen, Other, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnias/pseuds/hypnias
Summary: This was from my really old dA account, I mind as well post it on here. Plus this was WAY before I knew anything about Levi's cildhood, I think it was be nice if he had at least something good out of it. I mean this is an au.





	Winter Solstice

Small frozen rain drops coming down, the sound of childhood laughing and playing, and I noticed a smile on her face. I thought it was cute, it was cold out. I saw her spinning in the in the snow and giggling, I found it to be cute, but I felt something inside that I haven't felt before. Every time I'm with her I feel something tickle me on the inside. She gives me warm feelings.

"Hey Levi!" she said, her voice sounded sweet.

I looked over to where Liza was and she summoned me to come over to where she was. She giggled as if she had something behind her back. Her hand was on my cheek, her eyes were fluttering at me causing me to blush even more.

"Close your eyes." she said. "I've got a surprise for you!"

I felt my cheeks getting hotter, I couldn't believe it. Was she going to do what I think she was gonna to? Was she going to..kiss me? THAT'S IT ISN'T IT?! S-She's gonna kiss me! I puckered my lips up leaning in to kiss her, while my eyes were closed, Liza blushed a bit tempted to kiss me there.

As soon as I felt her warm body heat, it was replaced with a ball of icy frozen snow! I stumbled back and landed on my bottom, wiping the snow out of my face. I saw her giggling at me, and I gave her a glare and stood up.

"That was dirty, Liza!" I said.

"Catch me if you can, Levi!" she said, she began to run off, giggling at me.

I tried to catch up to her, but sadly I kept falling on my ass, due to the damn slippery snow. I was amazed Liza didn't fall yet, almost catching up to her, I saw her trip and fall. I quickly ran to where she was, I got on my knees, making her head rest on my knees.

"Oi, stupid girl!" I said.

"Wake up!" No response. "Oi! Liza!" I shouted.

Again, nothing. It was starting to get cold again, and I don't how long I could take it. Tch. She's really going to make me do this, isn't she? This girl is stubborn, i'll make this quick. I leaned in to the her cold lips, and quickly pecked them. I wiped my lips, hiding his blushing as she woke up, giggling at me. I looked confused to what just happened, she turned to me and said:

"Gotcha!" she cried.

"You really do like me!" "Of course like you, so what?" I said.

"Nooo, you "Like Like" me." she said, holding my hands.

"No, I don't!" I shouted.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"I thought you were dead!" he said.

"Whatever!" she said giggling at him, then comes up to him. Her green eyes, her smooth black hair, and her freckles.

Every about her made me blush, then she was invading my personal space. I slowly back away then stopped as she kissed my nose. Blushing like crazy, Liza just pats my warm cheeks and giggle at me. "You're warm." she said to me.

**Epilogue**

_I fucking hate the cold..._


End file.
